Dot's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: The Warner sister Dot is revealed to be gassier than Wakko after her basement decides to release its wind. That could literally happen, since they're the Animaniacs!
1. Wakko's Leftovers

**Dot's Farting Problem**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: Better late than never.

* * *

Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner were inside the water tower in Warner Bros. Studios, with Wakko opening his fridge, seeing that his leftovers were gone.

"Someone's stolen my leftovers!" he claimed.

Yakko walked up to him. "Well that is quite the mystery. I wonder who it could be."

Meanwhile, Dot skipped up Yakko and Wakko, a wide grin on her face. "Hi boys! Beautiful day isn't it?"

"Not for me! I've been robbed!" Wakko exclaimed. "Who in their zany mind would steal food anyway?"

Dot's stomach growled, with Dot putting her hands on it, giggling nervously. "I don't know! Hee hee!"

"Well it couldn't of been Dot, that's for sure, since she's hungry now." Yakko claimed. "Then again, hunger isn't the only thing that a growling stomach signifies."

Dot winced as her stomach growling got louder. "Ohhh, be quiet stomach!" Sadly, her stomach growling only got louder, before Dot farted loudly all of a sudden, her tail and her skirt being lifted by her butt's gas blast.

"Did you just...?" Yakko asked Dot, interrupting himself and snapping his fingers. "Of course! That's why your stomach was growling! That sort of thing is common at the start of farting fanfics such as this."

Dot blushed, feeling another fart lifting both her tail and dress. "Excuse me boys! I'm feeling really gassy today."

An exclamation point appeared over Wakko's head. "That's it! I know what happened!" he claimed. "Dot is the one who ate my leftovers!"

"You're in way over your zany head to make such an assumption, but since we're zany to the max, I guess it's possible." Yakko stated.

Dot blushed as she continued to unintentionally let rip, her high pitched gas stinking up the tower. "I'm only a little girl!" Dot claimed, feeling nervous. "There's no way that I could-"

All of a sudden, Dot's next fart was so huge and deep pitched that it caused the water tower to collapse on itself, knocking the two Warner brothers unconscious, with Dot's butt sticking outside the rubble, her white panties with pink frills being exposed as she continued to fart, her frilly panties getting a stain on the back as the whole studio started to stink as a result of Dot's gas.


	2. Dot's Favorite Moral

The three Warners ran up the road, the three of the stopping as their feet skid on the paved dirt.

"It's that time again!" Yakko stated.

"To do something stupid that defines logic?" Wakko asked.

"To do something that you wouldn't normally do?" Dot asked.

"No. It's time to learn today's lesson." Yakko told them, practically quoting the exact same dialogue he always has in the Wheel of Morality segments.

Wakko and Dot both groaned in displeasure.

"Again? This time it's in a fanfic!" Wakko mentioned.

"Yeah! A fanfic about me being gassy and farting all the time!" Dot added.

Yakko sighed heavily. "Never mind. Let's just get this over with."

Yakko pulled the Wheel of Morality out of the side of the screen, spinning it. "Wheel of Morality, turn turn turn. What is the lesson that we should learn?" he phrased.

A piece of paper came printing out of the fax machine connected to the side of the wheel. As usual, Yakko took the paper with the moral printed on it.

_"If it ain't smart, don't fart!"_ Yakko read from the paper.

"That makes me feel all warm and gassy!" Dot mentioned, holding her hands together in pleasure. "Either that or...wait, I really am feeling warm and gassy!" Dot mentioned, bending over and farting loudly, much to her delight. "Hee hee. 'Scuse me!"

"Oh great! As if the writers of the show couldn't decide to put this in one of the 99 episodes." Wakko mentioned.

Yakko patted Wakko on the back. "Oh relax. Even though our show lost it's G rating a long time ago, that kind of humor would be publicly degrading to girls everywhere. It's actually why it's underused on TV.

Dot posed cutely as she farted again, her gas blowing the Wheel of Morality off the screen. "Isn't it just great to be me? Minerva Mink would disagree since she absolutely hates female flatulence, and because she keeps saying that it's not pretty being her."

Yakko and Wakko both held their noses in disgust, the green cloud of gas that came from Dot's tushy surrounding them. "Geez, Dot. Don't you think you could lay off whatever you had for breakfast and give it to Wakko instead?" Yakko suggested.

"Yeah. I would of eaten it in one bite anyway!" Wakko added.

Dot giggled, farting again as her pink skirt was lifted by her loud and flatulent blast, her frilly white panties getting a dark stain on them. "Gosh, at the rate I'm farting, I might end up with a mushy tushy!" she stated.

"And we might lose our T rating..." Yakko sighed, watching Dot continue to fart to her delight as he and Wakko both groaned, not able to tolerate the smell much longer.


	3. Hello Nurse Insists

Yakko, Wakko and Dot were in a waiting room in the hospital where Hello Nurse works. Yakko and Wakko were both bruised and bandaged, yet they both seemed happy about it for some odd reason, especially to Dot, who was confused by their grins.

"I told you boys not to do that stupid stunt!" Dot told them, her arms crossed.

"Yeah, we learned that jumping the Warner movie lot on a motorcycle was not a good idea." Wakko stated, not meaning it.

"But it was so worth it!" Yakko exclaimed.

Dot grimaced in annoyance. "Gee, I wonder why." she stated sarcastically.

Hello Nurse walked into the room, both Yakko and Wakko's eyes literally popping out of their heads as they opened their mouths, their tongues dropping to the floor. They both jumped into the smart nurse's arms. "Helloooooooooo nurse!" they both exclaimed.

Dot groaned in disgust, Hello Nurse taking the two bandaged, yet happy Warners to a room, still holding them in her arms.

"Those boys." Dot sighed, shaking her head. "I'm starting to think they did this stunt just so they could get hurt and spend time with that nurse."

Dot suddenly farted loudly, gasping as her butt's outburst startled her. "Oh my! Good thing no one's around." she farted again, the force of her fart causing her to hover over the chair. Dot giggled at her farts, which she passed consecutively, much to her enjoyment. "Gosh, passing tootsies is fun!"

Ten minutes later, Hello Nurse came back into the waiting room, gasping as she noticed Dot farting over and over.

"Oh my! You are one very gassy little girl, arn't you?" Hello Nurse asked. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you in to get checked out about that."

Dot frowned, one loud, powerful fart lifting her butt off the chair for a moment. "No wait! It's nothing! I just have a little bit of bad gas!" Dot claimed, putting her palms out, before her butt released a powerful set of deep, brassy poots that lifted her off her chair and into the ceiling, her head getting stuck.

"It's worse than I thought! Come with me." Hello Nurse pulled Dot out of the ceiling, taking her to a room, with Dot pouting as she continued pooting.

"Thanks a lot, stupid butt of mine!" Dot slapped her cute, little butt, which retaliated with another loud fart.

Hello Nurse placed Dot on a table next to Yakko and Wakko, who were both in two seperate beds, both of them lying down with each of their broken legs raised. "There you go. I should have something to help cure you in no time!"

"Oh boy! Looks like Dot is here to accompany us!" Yakko stated.

"That's a first." Wakko added.

Dot sighed in dismay. "Come on, nurse! This whole fanfic is dedicated to me being gassy!" she pointed out. "You'll never get me to stop farting if you tried!"

Hello Nurse patted Dot on the head. "Oh don't be so pouty. That shouldn't be a problem for me since I have a mean IQ of 192." she opened the door. "Anyway, I'll be right back." she walked out of the room.

"So glad you could join us, Dot! We're gonna enjoy every minute of this, now that you're here!" Yakko told her.

"You're very lucky to be gassy." Wakko added.

Dot frowned, crossing her arms again, her farts not cheering her up as they made the table warm and smelly. "You boys are just here because you have a crush on that nurse. And you know I don't like that!" Dot complained, letting out three more squeaky poots. "Besides, my farting got me into this! And I'm getting out!"

Dot got up off the table opening the door and proceeding to sneak out, when a human male doctor walked by, catching Dot's eye as her face lit up with satisfaction, the cute, Warner sister being infatuated with him. "On second thought, maybe I'll stay a while!"


	4. Dot Is One Gassy Little Girl

While the Warner siblings were inside the water tower, Dot farted loudly, her gas causing her panties to fall down. Yakko and Wakko watched as their sister continued letting loose what was constantly building up inside her, gawking every time they saw her dress lifted by her pooting.

"Sorry boys, but I just can't hold it in, and it feels great to let it out!" Dot stated, enjoying herself as she pushed harder, her farts getting louder and more lengthy, much to Dot's enjoyment.

"Don't we have anything better to do than watch Dot continually break wind like this?" Yakko asked Wakko as he fanned the air, which was slowly getting tarnished by Dot's farting.

Dot pulled up her panties, which only fell down again as a result of her next fart. "Goodness! All this farting must be making me thinner!" Dot giggled, blushing as her dress was lifted again by her farts.

"Not really." Wakko replied, watching Dot's tail being consistently lifted by her raunchy gas. "The author has clearly run out of ideas."

"Well on the bright side, we're not the only ones. That tall, lanky fellow over at that overly used hill on the side of the sea puts up with a similar situation when he's selling tacos." Yakko pointed out. "Speaking of which, how many of them did you eat, Dot?" he asked her, a bit annoyed that Dot was stinking up the whole place.

"I don't know, I just scarfed down a lot of them!" Dot claimed, before accidentally letting out a wet fart. "Oh my! I gotta go to the ladies room now!" she exclaimed, running out of the room, one more loud fart being strong enough to blow off her dress and panties, much to the reaction of Yakko and Wakko.


End file.
